


a mass of tangles and knots

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Hair Brushing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Gellert appreciates Albus' hair.Written for the 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	a mass of tangles and knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Albus closed his eyes as Gellert's fingers combed through his shoulder-length auburn hair, occasionally stopping to gently untangle a knot.

"You suit your hair long," he said, his voice like milk and honey. He grasped a fistful of red hair, pulling it up so that he might press his lips to the nape of Albus' neck. Albus wondered if Gellert simply enjoyed the novelty of longer hair, with his own golden hair cropped short. But what he _hoped_ was that Gellert loved his hair because it was _his_.

Just like the mass of tangles and knots that was Albus' heart.


End file.
